


Chibi!Finch Fanart

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone really 'hearts' Finch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi!Finch Fanart

Original ink drawing

Digital colored drawing

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know The Machine looks like a filling cabinet, but let's just say that's my drawing style *shifty eyes*
> 
> AN2: In case anyone is interested, the binary code spells out 'heart' because I thought if anyone would 'heart' Finch it would be The Machine.


End file.
